Labour
by Tattysecondhandbook
Summary: Hermione and Draco get stopped by a policeman on their way to the Hospital after some horrendous driving. One-shot. Rated T for slight language.


**Labour**

"Draco!" Hermione gasped out from where she had been lying in the lounge reading. Although the gasp was barely audible, her Husband came running.

"What? What?"

"I think my water just broke." She said slowly, resting a hand on her bulging stomach.

"Crap," Draco muttered. "How are you going to get to the hospital? You can't apparate, you can't fly and you can't floo!"

"Drive me," Hermione said instantly.

"_What?!" _

"Drive me." She repeated steadily, beckoning him over to help her up.

"I can't drive," Draco said with a small pout as he helped her into a standing position.

"You've seen me do it thousands of times. Just keep your eyes on the road and don't – ahh!" She said, gripping hold of her stomach. '_So this is what a contraction feels like' _she thought, squeezing her eyes shut. '_I don't like it.'_

"Right, fine. Let's go."

"How?"

"Put the key in and change the gear into 'drive'." Hermione said softly, putting on her seatbelt and using a spell to shield her stomach (just in case).

In less than ten minutes, they were on the road and Hermione was gripping her seat as Draco raced along the road, swerving this way and that, getting distracted at the pettiest things (he swerved dangerously to the right as he saw a common butterfly in the road). Hermione didn't have the heart to tell him that he was driving on the wrong side of the road; he was trying so hard to get her to the hospital. She peeked over to check what speed he was going at and squeaked in surprise.

"You're going at eighty miles per hour!"

"So?"

"It's a forty mph road! You're forty miles too high!" She squeaked, sounding much like their (paid, fed and clothed) house elf Minty. Hermione tried her hardest not to hyperventilate.

"But this is an emergency! You're in labour!" Draco said in defence, once again swerving to the left to avoid a car.

He sped wildly over a hump, making Hermione's skirt fly up and both of them bang their heads on the roof. She was wearing crimson underwear. Hermione squeaked again.

"Get your crimson clad bum back in the seat, Granger," He smirked at her.

"That's Granger-Malfoy to you." Hermione sniffed, beet red as she sunk very low in her seat.

Soon Hermione heard sirens and groaned. A police car was trailing them.

"Shit, Draco, you're going to get my license and car taken away. Pull over," Hermione swore, shaking her head at him. She tried to smile at the police man who walked up to their window with a rather concerned look on his face, but it turned into a grimace.

"Hello, Officer," Draco said cheerfully, but the man was having none of it.

"Sir, you've been driving on the wrong side of the road and at forty miles over the speed limit. I'm going to have to ask you and your friend to step out of the vehicle. That's a fine of £160." He said, writing the number plate down on a ticket.

Hermione squeaked again.

"You see, Sir, my wife is pregnant and her water broke about half an hour ago. We had no other means of transport and so I borrowed her car. We're just driving over to the Hospital now," Draco explained, gesturing to Hermione's stomach.

"I can see that. I'm afraid you're going to have to step _out _of the vehicle and wait momentarily whilst I check your license."

"He hasn't got a license. I was supervising whilst he drove. This is my license," Hermione supplied, taking it out and showing the officer. He hummed thoughtfully.

"In all due respect, Ma'am, I understand that this is an emergency, but he has broken about ten different rules on the road. I need to ask you both to leave the vehicle. Furthermore, I would like to-"

He was interrupted by Hermione's scream as she doubled over in pain, her bushy mane flipping over with her as she gripped Draco's arm. She was breathing heavily and looked at her husband in alarm "Draco…Draco, it's coming…!" she whisper-screamed at him. The Policeman's eyes widened as he assessed the situation, and realised that some things were more important than the rules of the road.

"O-okay, w-well I can see t-the situation at hand a-and I'll let you two off just this o-once. G-good luck!" He stammered unsurely before hobbling off back to his car.

Draco was in shock. He gaped at the retreating figure and was unable to move for the next thirty seconds.

"Draco, hurry!" Hermione said, snapping him out of his trance.

"Gah…the Hospital…you, baby, right." Draco muttered, switching the engine back on.

**A/N: Just a little one-shot I thought of earlier in the car (surprise, surprise). I find it very hard to believe that this has never happened to anybody, and I actually found it quite funny writing this. Read and Review, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
